


Holding Tight [Joshler]

by NewAmeriwriter



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAmeriwriter/pseuds/NewAmeriwriter
Summary: Two boys from opposite sides of the social spectrum end up meeting for a concert happening in their area. But when their concert evening is cut short, they are descended into a world neither of them could have imagined.Tyler Joseph is a wannabe model and poet from a small mafia-run town. His options in life are simple – he can either continue to work at the meat packing factory his Mum also works at, or he can marry the mafia bosses’ repulsive daughter.Josh Dun is a rich kid from the main city with dreams of becoming a producer. However, his demons are strong, and with his father always away on business and an overbearing step-mother from hell, he finds his love from music. And drugs.Inspired by the movie ‘You & I: Finding Tatu’





	1. Chapter 1

Comment left on FOBFans.com:  
Jish_RatADun Writes:  
Hey Tyler, I really loved ur blog post! Ur lyrics r so good! Normally I don't like anything on this site but u rly inspired me! Where do u live?

Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
Thanks for ur comment! I live about 6 hours from Main City, what about u?

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
I’m not from here originally but I live in Main City. 

Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
I’ve never been to Main City. I hear it's nice!

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
It's very nice – u should come visit some time!

***

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
Dude I saw ur pictures – u could defo make it as a model!!

***

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
Ty, Fall Out Boy concert this week at Main City!!

Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
I saw! I wish I cud go but I work all the time…

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
Dude, do something wild for once! Let's meet at the concert!!

***  
Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
Can't wait to meet u at Main City for the concert! See u soon!!

***

Tyler sat at the wooden bus stop bench, his mother by his side. His thoughts got interrupted by the sudden heavy revs from an engine, soon followed by the screeching of brakes as the lavish black car halted in front of them, throwing dirt around from the dry, earthy road underneath.  
“Hey, Ty. Yo, Ty,” the girl in the driver's seat called to him.  
Tyler took off his headphones to hear what else this repulsive girl had to say.  
“You changed that pretty little mind of yours yet? Fancy being my husband?”  
Tyler rolled his eyes in an attempt to ignore her as her friends laughed from the back seats.  
“You can't fight this love forever; I know you’ll change your mind soon baby,”  
Tyler glared at her. “Yeah, Marsha, when hell freezes over and pigs begin to fucking fly."  
The girl put on her pair of designer sunglasses. “Well, I guess I’d better start telling Satan to turn that heating down then, eh?” She made a clicking noise as she winked, before putting her foot down on the accelerator as the car raced off back down the dirt road.  
“Why can’t you just marry her, Ty? Then we can be out of this hellhole once and for all,” his mother scolded.  
“I’ve told you before, mother,” Tyler said sternly. “I will never marry that waste-of-air woman, no matter how much money her thug father could throw at us. End of.”  
The bus pulled up to their stop, as they stood to get on. “You can be so bloody selfish sometimes,” his mother said abruptly.

The fact of the matter was, Tyler only had two choices in life. He could either choose to marry Marsha and live the rest of his life under a mafia family, or he could continue to work at the meat packaging factory his mother also worked at. They shared the facility with prison labourers, but his mother still reminded him how lucky they were to not be like them. They had jobs, and they were free. But Tyler couldn't see the difference. He hated it here.  
He stood as the bus pulled away due to his mother taking the last available seat. He pulled his poetry journal out from his satchel along with a pen. His journal was covered in a blue fabric with white and purple stripes running along it. He often turned to poetry as an escape from the world around him. He scribbled on a new page,  
‘Mama, fight my teenage dreams,  
No it’s nothing wrong with me,  
The kids are all wrong, the story's aloof,  
Heavy metal, rock my heart.’

***

The Main City. Josh sat on a bench, furiously typing away on his phone as sirens blared from the cars driving past. This place sucks, he thought to himself. A kid from the local school barged into his shoulder, nearly knocking his phone from his hand as the kid ran off. Asshole, he thought to himself. He had called his step-mother half an hour ago, waiting for her to pick him up. She told him she was stuck in traffic, a lie Josh had heard too many times before. He knew all this really meant was she was still out spending his father’s money whilst he was away again on business.  
He typed a message out to Tyler:  
“Step-monsters late again. Can't wait to see you Friday!”  
As he clicked send, a car beeped as it pulled up in front of his bench. He noticed his step-mother in the driver’s seat. Oh look, the bitch got a new car, he thought to himself as he forced himself to get in. He made his way through the crowds of people to open the passenger door.  
“Why do you have to be late? Every day you’re late,” Josh yelled as he sat down.

***

Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
Every day I come home smelling of meat. When I'm a famous model I’ll bathe in cologne.

Josh smiled at Tyler’s message on his laptop. A beat he had produced played in the background filling his bedroom. Josh had dreams of becoming a music producer, composing music in the style of his favourite band, Fall Out Boy. At that moment, his step-mother burst through his bedroom door. The two of them glared at each other. She held up an empty pill bottle.  
“You’ve stolen my pills again.”  
“No I did not,” Josh yelled at her. “Get out of my room!”  
“Then why do these bottles keep appearing in the laundry?” His step-mother said, her arm resting on the door frame.  
“Because you were too high to remember where you put them,” Josh said sarcastically as he made his way over to the door.  
“Your laundry,” his step-mother said sternly. “Don’t try me, Josh.”  
“I didn't steal your stupid pills,” Josh retaliated, putting his hand on the open door in an attempt to close it. “Now get out of my room.”  
His step-mother looked him dead in the eyes, neither of them flinching from being in each other's faces. “Lying druggie,” his step-mother said dryly as she turned to walk away. Josh slammed the door after her.

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
Stupid bitch thinks I’m an abuser just like her. Fuck everything. Except for Fall Out Boy. They’re nihilists. Awesome nihilists. We’re going to meet them after the concert, I know it.

Private Message from PoetTyjo:  
What’s a nihilist?

Private Message from Jish_RatADun:  
Haha! It means they believe in nothing, so they can do anything. See u tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler's train was close to pulling in to the Main City station. He fussed with his hair in the mirror of the train’s toilet, before slipping on the sheer floral kimono he had packed with him. He made his way out of the toilet door to observe from the train window the view of Main City as the train began to pull into the station. His stomach was filled with butterflies of excitement.  
Josh jogged through the station terminal, not wanting to be late for Tyler, but at the same time not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself from the armed guards on patrol. He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
“Tyler? Tyler, where are you? Has your train arrived yet?”  
“Yeah, just stepped onto the platform,”  
“What platform are you on?” Josh asked as he walked hastily between the platforms. “Oh, wait, I think I can see you.” Josh spotted Tyler through the crowd of travellers, and couldn't help but jog over to him.  
“Tyler!” Josh cheered as he wrapped an arm around him, Tyler returning the favour.  
“Hi,” Josh said with a smile as they pulled away.  
“Hi,” Tyler replied, still not believing his internet friend was now stood in front of him.  
“I’m so glad you’re here!” Josh said chirpily. “Let's take a picture together, our first one together in Main City,” he said as he pulled his phone back out of his pocket, passing it to Tyler. “You should take it, your arms are longer.”  
The two of them smiled into the camera of the phone, their heads lightly touching as Tyler snapped the photo.  
“So what should we do first?” Josh asked as they made their way out of the station. “We can go back to my place, but my step-monster will most likely be there.”  
“That’s okay,” Tyler replied. “Can we walk there? I’ve always wanted to see Main City!” Tyler piped up.  
Josh laughed. “You can’t walk Main City; it's so big it will take you a week just to cross the street.”

***

The boys pulled up to Josh’s apartment building, riding the exquisitely made lift to one of the top floors. They walked into Josh’s apartment as he called out for his step-mother to see if she was around.  
“Good, the wicked witch isn’t here,” Josh said to Tyler upon the lack of a reply. “Come on, my rooms down here.”  
Tyler spun around to look at the place as he walked, dumbfounded by the size and grandeur of it. Having spent his entire life in a cold, run-down house in the middle of nowhere, he thought places like this only ever existed in movies.  
Josh sat on his bed as he took his jacket off. Tyler looked around his room, admiring the trinkets and nice things he owned.  
“Oh wow, the new iPhone!” Tyler exclaimed as he noticed the box atop one of Josh’s dressers.  
“Yeah, it’s cool. I just haven't gotten round to setting it up yet.”  
“You’re so lucky,” Tyler said amorously.  
“I guess,” Josh scoffed. “It's just stuff.”  
“Unless you don't have stuff,” Tyler replied, his voice holding a tone of sadness. Josh felt a twang of guilt as he remembered Tyler’s situation. He looked around the room further, noticing Josh had his own bathroom.  
“Your room is so big,” Tyler admired as Josh pulled his laptop out from under his bed and opened the lid.  
“Is this what you talk to me on?” Tyler asked.  
“Yeah,” Josh laughed. “My dad got it for my birthday, even though he wasn't here. But he’s never really here anyway.”  
Tyler sat himself down on the bed next to Josh.  
“Let’s see how many views we got,” Josh said as he opened up a video on YouTube.  
“Views on what?” Tyler asked.  
“Um, well I took one of your poems and put it to some music I made, and I put it on YouTube,” Josh admitted as a video of him singing and dancing around his room played.  
“Is this really one of my poems?” Tyler asked, watching the video.  
“Yeah, it's cool right?” Josh enthused. “We don't have any views though.”  
“Well, I know why that is,”  
“And why is that?” Josh laughed.  
“Because you sound like a dying cat,” Tyler chuckled.  
Josh laughed. “Alright then, let's see what you can do. Here’s the lyrics, record into the microphone at the top of the screen.”

The boys danced around the bedroom to the song they had just recorded, each with a bottle of beer in their hand. In that moment they had forgotten where they were, enjoying the moment of singing and dancing in each other's company.  
“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman,  
Bury me ‘till I confess,  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman,  
And I can't get you out of my head,” the boys sang along, not caring about anything.  
Josh’s step-mother burst through the bedroom door, shouting down the phone as the boys sang loudly. They halted their fun as Josh paused the song while his step-mother glared at him.  
“Um, this is my friend, Tyler,” Josh laughed. “Tyler, this is my step-mother,”  
Her face was unchanged. “What have I told you before about loud music in the house?”  
Josh didn't reward her with an answer.  
“I’m letting you go to the concert tonight, but don't come home late. No later than midnight.”  
“Err, the concert doesn't start until eleven,” Josh replied sharply.  
His step-mother took a deep breath in. “Then one-o-clock. As soon as it's over – home.”  
She made her way back out of the bedroom, resuming her conversation on the phone as she closed the door.  
“Home, you must be home, blah blah blah,” Josh mocked once she was out. He couldn't care less; he knew they were going to have a good time tonight at the concert.

***

The boys ran up the concrete steps to the concert arena, the noise of excited fans getting them riled up more. The large illuminated screen above the arena displayed the poster for Fall Out Boy’s show. They walked up to one of the arena officials, as Josh presented them with their tickets. The official scanned the barcode on them.  
“Sorry boys, these tickets aren't valid,” the official said as the light on the device flashed red.  
“What? That can't be, check again,” Josh said puzzled.  
The official checked again, with the red light going off once more. “Sorry, but you won't be able to come in.”  
“No, can I speak to a supervisor please?” Josh said, trying his best to be heard over the noise.  
“Can you move to one side please, sir,” the official asked sternly,  
“No, I want to speak to a supervisor!” Josh yelled.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Josh moaned as he tore the tickets apart. It turned out he had been sold fake tickets, meaning all the boys could do now was sit on a bench outside of the arena.  
Tyler took a swig from a bottle of beer he had managed to purchase from a store across the road. “What now?”  
“I don't know, Tyler, I didn’t have a plan B,” Josh snapped.  
Tyler shifted to face Josh better. “What’s the hottest club in Main City?”  
“Club Destine,” Josh replied as he took a swig out of the beer Tyler had got him aswell.  
“Then let's go there,” Tyler enthused.  
“Tyler, there is not a chance in hell we would be able to get in there, you need to be a superstar to even be considered as worthy,” Josh scoffed.  
“Nonsense,” Tyler shrugged. “We’re nihilists; we can do anything we want.”  
Josh admired Tyler’s attitude. He smiled as they clinked their bottles together.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys ran through the traffic passing outside of Club Destine to reach the queue. It was a usual night for the club, with the queue of potential club goers stretching around the building. They passed the final car as they hit the kerb when Tyler glanced over at one of the cars that had parked outside the entrance.  
“Oh my God, I know her!” Tyler exclaimed as people began cheering for the tall, skinny woman exiting the car. Her face was hollow but beautiful, the lights from the paparazzi’s cameras reflecting flawlessly off of her dark skin, with legs longer than either of them had ever seen before.  
“Who is she?” Josh asked over the cheers.  
“Are you kidding me? That’s Alecia Trahir, she’s one of the hottest models on the fashion scene at the moment!” Tyler explained as they drifted over towards the car, of which more people were getting out of. “She has Brendon Urie with her aswell! I hear he’s trying to make it as a solo singer now!”  
“Tyler, why are we running towards them? What is going on?” Josh laughed as they approached Alecia’s party. As soon as they were close enough, Tyler gently pushed Josh, causing him to walk into the towering model.  
“Quel putain! What do you think you’re doing?!” Alecia screamed at Josh, beginning to tell him off in her thick accent. Josh apologised profusely, causing Alecia to stop her barrage when she noticed his accent was also different to everyone else's.  
“Ahh je dis! You’re not from around here, no?” Alecia asked with a smile.  
“Um, no, I’m originally from America,” Josh laughed nervously. He wasn't particularly tall himself, but this woman really made his neck ache from looking up.  
“Ahh, oui-oui, is very beautiful there, no? Very big, very busy!” She became very animated, excited that she could use her worldly knowledge with someone who was also foreign to Main City.  
“Hi, I’m Tyler,” he interjected, trying his best to hold a model-like face in an attempt to impress Alecia.  
“Oh, hi,” Alecia said back, her expression returning to normal. “Well, you boys enjoy tonight, oui?”  
“Oui, we will,” Josh replied.  
“Better luck next time, boys,” one of Alecia’s entourage joked as they walked towards the club's entrance.   
“I can't believe you did that, now we’re never going to get in!” Josh scolded as he pulled at Tyler’s arm to walk away.  
“Hey, you two!” One of the bouncers to the club called to them. The boys made their way over to him.  
“First time?” He asked. The boys nodded as the bouncer analysed them.  
“Good luck,” he said, signalling they could go through as he opened the rope barrier. The boys laughed in amazement as they walked through the barrier and up the stairs to the club.

They walked across the entrance balcony of the club. It was dark with nothing but an onslaught of flashing lights and lasers illuminating the atmosphere. Acrobats suspended from the ceiling on silks graced over the dancing club goers beneath them. They paused at a free railing on the balcony to admire what they had walked into. Tyler spotted Alecia and her party being seated at one of the private booths at the side of the club, as they made their way down the stairs to join in with the fun.

They danced carelessly, relieved that their evening seemed to be turning for the better. The same entourage member from earlier stumbled past them with a drink in his hand.  
“Hey, you’re those two boys who bumped into Alecia Trahir earlier ain't ya? I see you got in then!” He slurred over the loud music. “Why don't you come take the weight off your feet? We’ve got an awesome booth over there with champagne,” he said pointing towards Alecia’s area of the club. “Come on,” he said as he guided them over.  
They sat down amongst Alecia’s cohort, a bit wary of whom they were amongst.  
“Well, this is, er,” the entourage member slurred. “Well who cares about them, the only one that matters is my boy, Brendon here!” he cheered as he put an arm around the singer.  
“Your boy?” Josh chuckled. “So what, does that make you is father?”  
“No love, I’m more like his mother. I’m his manager.”  
“Hey! You were in Panic! At The Disco, right?” Tyler asked.  
“Yep, that was me,” Brendon replied, an air of ego about him. “But now that I’m the only remaining member I’ve decided to start a new solo chapter in my career. And what do you do?” He asked back.  
“Tyler is one of the hottest new male models in Main City!” Josh replied, nearly making Tyler choke on his drink.  
“Yeah, I can believe this,” Brendon smirked as he analysed Tyler.  
“No, not really,” Tyler laughed nervously as he swigged another mouthful of his drink.  
“Well, maybe not now, but one day I think you will,” Brendon chimed.  
Tyler could feel himself blush as he smiled, clinking his glass with Josh’s as they looked at each other.  
Another member of Alecia’s entourage approached the table. “Alecia was wondering if you would care to join her,” she asked Tyler.  
“Oh, sure!” Tyler replied hesitantly. He left the booth to join the model on the dance floor.

Brendon’s Manager noticed a sharply dressed man walking through the club and past their booth.  
“Hey! Ryan! Good to see you, buddy, how you-“ he called after the man, offering a hand out to him but withdrawing it when he was ignored. “Right, Brendon, you know what you’ve got to do.”  
Brendon looked at his manager uninterested.  
“Come on, Brendon, if anyone can make you a star again, it's him!” His manager said as he nudged Brendon out of the booth. After rolling his eyes, Brendon left the booth and followed in the same direction as the man.  
“Who was that?” Josh asked over the music.  
“That was Ryan, he’s Fall Out Boy’s manager,” pointing to the screen in the club which was showing the band leaving the club from a different night.  
“Oh my God, they were here?” Josh asked excitedly. “Do you know them?”  
“Brendon used to be friends with one of them, can't remember which. Good guys though,” The manager replied as he fiddled with a small box he had pulled out of his pocket. “Do you want some?” He called to Josh, offering to him on his fingers a white, powder-like substance.  
Josh rejected his offer and looked back over to where Tyler was dancing with Alecia. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about seeing them together he didn't like.  
Soon enough, Brendon returned to the booth.  
“Well, what did he say?” His manager asked.  
“He said if I can make a single, he’d be happy to listen to it.”  
“You’re a star!” His manager cheered, kissing him on the forehead. “You’re a bloody star, Brendon!”  
He continued to cheer excitedly as he fiddled with the white powder.  
“Sure I can't offer you a bump?” He asked Josh again. Josh looked over towards Tyler, before snorting the substance out of the manager's hand.  
“There's a good boy,” the manager cheered, snorting some of the powder himself. Josh was taken aback by the strength of the powder, but could begin to feel himself becoming lighter.

The music continued long into the night. Josh stayed sat at the booth, melodically swaying to the rhythm as he admired the amplified beauty of the lights in the club. Tyler walked back over to the booth, bringing Alecia with him.  
“How are you doing?” He called to Josh as he sat down.  
“Having the time of my life,” Josh replied, still swaying in his seat. “What about you?”  
“Alecia’s going to introduce me to Annie!”  
“Woah!” An entourage member exclaimed as she overheard their conversation.  
“Who the fuck is Annie?” Josh asked as he leant over to Tyler.  
“She shoots for Vogue,” Tyler replied.  
“You’re very lucky,” the entourage member said to Tyler.  
Josh seemed uninterested, looking at his watch. “That's nice, but we have to go,” he said as he gathered his belongings to leave the booth. Tyler collected his things hesitantly. “Come on Ty, we have to go!”  
Tyler stood to leave the booth aswell.  
“Hey, you come to my party tomorrow night, oui?” Alecia called to the boys over the music as Tyler shimmied out of the booth.  
“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Josh hastily replied as he took Tyler’s hand and pulled him away from the booth.

***

The boys danced through the streets, still buzzing from the events of the evening. The streets were quiet at this time of night, allowing to boys to freely enjoy themselves. This was soon to change, however, as they reached Josh's apartment and rang the call box to his place.  
“I’ve spoken to your father,” Josh’s step-mother said through the intercom system. “If I let you back in, tomorrow you’ll go to rehab.”  
Josh banged his fist on the intercom device. “Fuck your rehab, I’m never coming back!” He yelled down the microphone, holding his middle finger up to it. He walked away from the apartment building, bringing Tyler with him.  
“Bitch!” He yelled up to the apartment as they left. “Come on, I know a better place than my stupid apartment anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

The roar of the engines was heart stopping. Motorbikes raced along the asphalt, performing stunts and tricks for the onlookers. Josh had brought Tyler to the top of a multi-storey car park, of which was a popular destination for late-night riders. They would come here to show off their bikes and skills, with a mixture of people cheering them on as they performed. Fire-acrobats joined the display aswell, illuminating the night air with huge flaming balls as the riders displayed.  
“Isn't this better than being at my stupid apartment?” Josh smirked as he nudged Tyler. They had found a spot on the railing of the car park wall to perch themselves atop of to watch the acrobatics.  
“Not seen you boys here before,” one of the onlookers said as he took a drag of his cigarette.  
“First time,” Josh replied.  
“I see,” the man exhaled as he signalled to one of the riders.  
The bike raced towards where the boys were sat, breaking hard when it was close causing it to balance on its front wheel, before bouncing back down to two.  
“New boys,” the man yelled over the engine to the rider and started to make circles with his finger.  
The bike soon revved up again and raced away, as two other men guided Tyler and Josh to stand in the middle of the bikes performance area.  
“Spin the boys!” The onlookers started to chant. Tyler tried to reach for Josh’s hand out of fear, unsure as to what was going on.  
Before he knew it, two bikes came racing towards them and started performing doughnuts around them, gliding across the floor in perfect circles. The boys laughed as the onlookers cheered them on.  
The bikes soon stopped either side of them, with the riders signalling with their heads for the boys to get on. Before they knew it, they were racing freely through the streets of Main City, unsure of where the riders were taking them, but enjoying the thrill of it all nonetheless. A number of the onlookers from before had also mounted bikes, and formed with the boys’ bikes to go to the same destination.

A short but exciting journey later, the boys began to drive up to what looked like a previously derelict factory. It was tucked away behind a number of other industrial buildings and highways, but still had a number of interesting vehicles parked outside. They took the rusty lift up to the ceiling of the building, walking out to what looked like a party. A number of makeshift gazebos had been set up across the floor, with hordes of quirky, alternative looking party-goers drinking and smoking in groups amongst them. One of the riders led the boys through the crowd as the rest of the bike gang mixed with the party. They were taken indoors as the rider crashed himself down onto a bed where a number of other people were already sat in a circle. A metal plate stood in the middle of them, as they placed small bags of powder and pills onto it.  
A woman with a shaved head wearing leather smiled and offered to show them where the drinks were.  
“Can you get me a drink? I’ll be over in a minute,” Josh said to Tyler as he was guided by the woman. He sat down on a chair, admiring the different substances that were being placed on the plate.

Tyler made his way into the bathroom to run some water over his face. The day had been pretty long and he was beginning to feel it. He made his way over to one of the vintage looking sinks, and turned on the cold water, paying no attention to the frail, hollow young man sat hunched over talking to himself next to the sinks.  
“Lemme guess, you wanna be a model, don't you?” The frail man said to him, holding a lit cigarette in his hand.  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
The man huffed. “Because I used to be like you. I came to Main City to become a model aswell.”  
Tyler looked over the man’s bony complexion. “Any luck?”  
“Yes,” the man laughed. “Bad luck.”

Josh had joined the circle of people on the bed. He took a deep breath in of smoke from a plastic bottle, of which was being used as a makeshift bong. He slowly exhaled the smoke, as the rest of the circle sat looking impressed with him. One of the guys took a pill from the plate and placed it onto his tongue.  
“Bye bye, see you tomorrow,” another member of the circle laughed, as they all joined in with the joke of the drugs being powerful, Josh included.  
The laughing quietened as a large, muscular man eating an apple walked authoritatively through the room, making sure everyone was okay. His eyes caught on Josh briefly, causing him to faintly smile before he walked off.  
“What was that about?” Josh slurred.  
“Looks like you could be in favour,” a member of the circle smirked.

***

Josh slowly opened his eyes the next morning to discover he had been placed on a different bed. He was alone in the room, except for the sound of fiddling coming from the other side of it. He slowly sat up to see the hollow, frail young man sat in front of the mirror at a dressing table. The man had painted his neck and hands black, blending seamlessly into the black outfit he was wearing which hung off of his bony body. His hands shook uncontrollably as he fiddled with a number of items on the table, unidentifiable to Josh’s blurry vision.  
“I don't go home anymore,” the man croaked. “Endless parties, getting drunk, switching off reality,” he listed. It was at this point Josh realised the man was carefully mixing some powder with a liquid on a spoon which was placed over a lit tea candle. He had a surgical needle next to him.  
“My life has become completely meaningless,” the man sighed as he popped the cap off of the needle and dipped the end into the liquid. His hands were uncontrollable from tremors as he tried to pull up the plunger from the back of it. Josh didn't want to look but was captivated by his own emotions as he looked at the man. The best way Josh could describe him was close to death at a young age.  
Tears rolled down the man's cheek as he looked at the phial now filled with liquid. “I’m so fucking weak,” he spat. He left the seat and hobbled towards the door, picking up a lit cigarette and placing it in his mouth. Before he exited, he looked one last time at Josh. He could feel the man's dark presence pierce straight through him. His sad looking eyes played host to circles almost as black as the paint on his neck. He looked like he hadn't washed in a year. The man turned back out of the room. Josh could begin to feel his eyes pool, so he held his knees up to his chest as he laid back down on the unfamiliar bed. He was emotional as he was reminded that now he only had two things left in his life: drugs, and Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

“Josh?” Tyler said gently as he entered the bedroom through the squeaky wooden door. He continued to call to him to see if he was asleep.  
“Josh, are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Josh replied, still laid on his side. He motioned to the space of the bed in front of him. “Come here,”  
Tyler carefully placed himself on his back next to Josh. He could tell Josh had been crying, running his fingers through the other boys highlighter-yellow curls as he huddled himself up to Tyler, placing his head and a hand on his chest.  
“Where the fuck are we?” Josh sighed.  
“I don't know,” Tyler mumbled. Josh began to trace delicate patterns over Tyler's shirt with his finger.  
“I’m such a bad person,” Tyler admitted softly. “I told my mother I would only come here for a few days, but,” Tyler began to let out. He focused on the gentle touch of Josh’s finger and the warmth emitted from him resting on him.  
“I don't want to go home.”  
Josh let the words process in his head. He felt some joy about Tyler wanting to stay since he was all he really had left in his life but was synchronised with the sadness he was feeling. He brushed his fingers through Tyler’s dark hair as he pulled himself closer to his head.  
“Stay forever,” Josh whispered. The two of them let out deep breaths as they sank into an engulfing hug, each just wanting the worlds they knew to disappear.

***

“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman,  
Bury me ‘till I confess,” the video featuring a yellow-haired boy played through the computer's fancy sound system. Ryan, the manager for Fall Out Boy, was playing it for his assistant as they sat in his home office. The entire house was grand, furnished with touches of marble and redwood. Flyers and posters from throughout Fall Out Boy’s career lined the walls and the very desk he was sat at.  
“Pretty good, no?” He asked his assistant as he paused the video.  
“Who is he?” The assistant asked.  
“No idea, unfortunately,” he admitted shaking his head. “But this kid’s got talent. I’d love to have him come and write with the guys.”  
“Do you have any contact details for him?”  
“None at all,” Ryan pouted. “I’m sure we’ll find him eventually though.”

***

“Check this out, it's really cool,” Josh called to Tyler. They were halfway across a grand stone bridge in the heart of Main City. They walked over to the railing, as Tyler admired the numbers of padlocks that had been clipped around the many rungs.  
“I’ve always wanted to do one,” Josh said as he fiddled in his backpack. “But I’ve never had anyone to share it with.” He pulled out a large silver metal padlock and a pen. The two of them smiled at each other as Josh began to write on it whilst Tyler held the lock. Josh gave the pen to Tyler to write, allowing him to finish the writing:  
‘Josh  
<3's  
Tyler’  
Josh clipped the padlock around a free part of the railing, before handing the key to Tyler. Tyler held the key tightly in his hand between the two of them, closing his eyes to make a wish. He smiled as he opened them, then lightly tossed the key into the river below the bridge. Josh may never know what he wished for, but he trusted Tyler to decide on something that would be beneficial. Even if Josh wasn't included in the wish, he still hoped Tyler would end up happy. Even happier than he had made him, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the short chapter but been weighed down with Uni work (three modules left and I graduate, ya'll!!) but I promise it's gonna get a hella lot better from here on out... trust me! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of Alecia Trahir’s party. The boys were back at Club Destine, merrily dancing away to the thumping music. Hey, it wasn't every day they got invited to the birthday party of an international supermodel! Brendon Urie made his way through the crowd, politely smiling to the barrage of paparazzi that had made it in. Tyler’s eye was caught by Alecia, who was sitting with poise in her usual booth. She signalled over to the boys to approach the area.  
“We should go talk to her,” Tyler said hastily, making his way over to the booth. Josh couldn't help but turn his nose up at the idea. Alecia was a nice enough person on the outside, but he just thought there was something sleazy about her deep within.

“Ryan, Hi,” Brendon’s Manager yelled over the music to Fall Out Boy’s manager. “You know, Brendon’s up next, he’d be made up if you stayed to watch him perform,”  
“Is he doing new music?” Ryan asked outright.  
“We- we’re working on it Ryan,” Brendon’s Manager hesitated, trying his best to give Ryan what he wanted to hear.  
“He needs to perform something new,” Ryan replied, walking away from the conversation, leaving Brendon’s Manager a little puzzled.  
“Alright you lot,” the announcer on stage started. “The next guy we have for you, you might know him as the lead singer of Panic! At The Disco, but now he’s going by only one name! Put your hands together- Brendon Urie!” He called into the microphone, walking off stage to allow Brendon to take his place. He walked on with his usual air of arrogance, looking half as if he didn't want to be there.  
“Oh, well, imagine,  
As I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can’t help but to hear-  
No, I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words,” Brendon began to sing. Tyler and Josh sat with their drinks in their hands at Alecia’s booth, enjoying getting to watch Brendon perform.  
“Ha! Il n'a pas fait ça avant! He perform this song for my sixteenth birthday!” Alecia joked over the music to Tyler, making him giggle slightly. Josh, on the other hand, looked less than amused.  
“I’d love to have you both at my maison tonight,” Alecia offered to them, pointing to both of the boys with her drink. She leant in closer to Tyler.  
“Maybe if you be good I help you out, no?”  
“What do you mean?” Tyler asked.  
“Maybe I introduce you to Annie, oui? Photographer for Vogue, oui?” Alecia replied.  
“Let me ask Josh,” Tyler hesitated, to which Alecia signalled for him to ask.  
“Hey, what does ‘maison’ mean?” Tyler asked, leaning over to Josh.  
“It’s a stupid way of saying house,” Josh scoffed. Tyler leant back over to Alecia.  
“Oui, okay,” he answered with a smile.  
“Oui-oui!” Alecia replied excitedly. Josh looked at Tyler slightly annoyed – just what had he signed them both up to?

***

“I say ‘Papa, classic, European, Japanese, but now is all about French, no?’ French models, French food, French fashions, French-” Alecia babbled to the boys as they lounged in her living room.  
“Ugh,” Josh moaned loudly. “I thought we were meeting Annie, or whatever her fucking name was?”  
“Oui, oui,” Alecia slurred in a drunken state. “I organise tomorrow morning, oui?” She finished the rest of her drink, then patted Tyler on the thigh. “Come, I show you my art collection, is very nice, very big,” she said pulling herself off of the sofa. The boys reluctantly joined her.  
“You boys stay here tonight, oui?” She propositioned after talking about her art for a while. “If you’re lucky you stay in my bed, very nice, silky sheets,” she slurred, before going back to talking about some paintings on one of the walls.

“These are all designer clothes!” Tyler exclaimed, looking through one of the wardrobes in one of Alecia’s guest bathrooms.  
“You know she thinks she’s getting lucky tonight, right?” Josh scoffed from the side of the bath, a drink in his hand and the hood of his hoodie up over his head. “It’s kind of like a ‘two for the price of one’ thing, you know you help her out and,”  
“You don't have to worry about me, okay?” Tyler said, sitting on the edge of the bath as well and taking the drink out of Josh’s hand.  
“Why, do you like her?”  
“No,” Tyler replied, taking a big swig of the drink.  
“Well then let's go ‘cuz I’m ready to leave,” Josh said dryly, beginning to get himself up from the side of the bath.  
“Where to?” Tyler replied matter-of-factly. “We don't have anywhere to go. Besides, I want to meet Annie.”  
Josh let the reply resonate in his head. “Well, I’m not going to sleep with her just so you can get a job interview. Are you?”  
Tyler took another drink, stalling time for an answer.  
“Tyler?” Josh asked shocked.  
“Hey! Garçons,” Alecia stumbled into the bathroom, carrying a large bottle of drink. “What do you want? Champagne, vin, beers, I got all,” she listed as Tyler made his way out of the bathroom. “Listen, I don't have any coke, but,” she said quietly enough to Josh, before clumsily slapping a wad of money onto the counter in front of him. “Is on me, oui?”  
Josh looked down at the money. “Anything you want, my pleasure.” Alecia finalised, before making her way out of the bathroom as well and into the guest bedroom.  
“Hoho! I love this bed!” She exclaimed as she hobbled over to the bed Tyler was already on. It was round, covered in a range of luxurious duvets, covers and cushions. The entire room was lined with mirrors facing the bed at all angles.  
“You want to see something fun?” Alecia asked, grabbing a small remote off the side and pressing a button. The bed began to slowly turn as some cheesy erotic music played over the sound system. Tyler couldn't help but laugh as Josh reluctantly joined them in the room.  
“Ah! Josh!” Alecia called as she noticed him. “Josh, baby, come!” She continued to call as Josh laughed, perching himself on a low wall around the bed. She pressed another button to stop the bed from moving.  
“You know, I like you boys, no? You’re not like my friends that I can't trust, is very nice for me, for my soul,” Alecia babbled.  
“So, you’re saying that we’re not like other guys?” Josh smirked.  
“Oui! I like you,” Alecia said flirtatiously as she pressed the button on the remote again to get the bed spinning.  
“But, Alecia, the question is, how much do you like us?” Josh smirked as he clambered onto the bed, placing himself between Tyler and Alecia.  
“A lot,” Alecia replied suggestively.  
“Yeah? Do you want us to like you even more?” Josh asked, matching Alecia's tone.  
“Oh yeah,” Alecia said, her voice had become breathy.  
“Yeah?” Josh answered. “Then you should be a sweetheart – and fuck off.”  
Alecia stopped the bed from spinning. “Ha! You fun- you funny boy,” she slurred.  
Tyler perched himself up from behind Josh. “Goodnight, Alecia.”  
Alecia thought about what the boys had said to her, too drunk to think of a good comeback. “You boys have everything you need?” She asked, running a hand onto Josh’s leg, of which he instantly batted away.  
“Goodnight, Alecia,” Josh replied sternly.  
Alecia clumsily got herself off of the bed. “Well, you boys call me if you need anything, oui?” She slurred as she stumbled out of the room, taking a drink from the bottle in her hand.  
“Maybe you want roses? Or uh, Pyjamas?” Alecia joked as she pressed the button to the bed again. Josh clambered out of the bed to lead her safely out of the room.  
“Goodnight,” he chimed as he took the remote out of her hand and closed the door. He made his way back over to the bed, mocking the model's French accent. Tyler couldn't help but laugh as he laid on the spinning bed. Josh continued to make jokes about Alecia as he laid himself next to Tyler. The two continued to giggle amongst themselves as the bed span.

The boys had changed into just their underwear as Tyler fiddled with a tablet in an attempt to get the bed to stop turning. He pressed every button on the console, causing different noises and lights to play in the room. Josh couldn't help but laugh.  
“Look, Tyler, there’s words,” Josh pointed to the tablet but was paused as they both noticed the end of the bed was elevating. The sounds of sexual moaning could be heard as the boys realised Tyler must have pressed a button for a TV to emerge from the bed playing porn.  
“Oh my god,” the two of them laughed as Tyler continued pressing buttons in an attempt to stop it all. Eventually, the bed stopped turning and the TV returned to where it came from. The boys fell back onto the bed laughing. They shifted themselves into comfortable positions, which ended up with Josh placing his head on Tyler’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. The two of them sighed.  
Josh looked at Tyler. He knew he was good looking, but now Josh could see just how beautiful Tyler was. He smiled softly.  
“When I’m home alone I just dance by myself,  
And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth,” he sang softly into Tyler’s ear.  
“Signing off ‘I’m alright in bed but I’m better with a pen,” Tyler joined in with Josh’s singing. The two of them laid in silence, looking deeply into each other's eyes.  
“Josh,” Tyler began softly. “This was the best moment of my life.”  
“No,” Josh replied gently, stroking his hand lightly over Tyler’s face. “Tyler, this will be the best moment of your life,” he said quietly, drawing his face closer to Tyler’s. Josh placed his lips against Tyler's. They were just as he imagined they would be. Soft, but electric. He kissed Tyler more, holding his head in place. Josh pulled away from the kiss, allowing Tyler to place a hand on his face as well. Tyler looked at Josh, before going in for another kiss. Their hands began to wander around each other’s bodies, feeling every inch of skin that they could. Josh ran his legs against Tyler’s, intertwining the two of them in a passionate fumble. He positioned himself on top of Tyler, placing kisses on his neck. Tyler moaned softly as he traced a hand down Josh’s back, and slipped it under his boxers to feel his pert behind. Josh continued a trail of kisses down Tyler’s body and to his legs, before placing himself between Tyler’s thighs. The two of them looked at each other in a passionate haze. Josh clambered back up the bed, bringing one of the covers with him, and drawing it over the two of them. They went back to fumbling under the sheets, kissing and feeling every inch of each other. Josh was right – this really would be the best moment of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W, some non-con mentioned/intended, also contains drug use.

Tyler’s Hometown,

Three imposing black cars drove up a narrow alleyway. At the end, they each circled around a big, ornate fountain situated just outside of a grand mansion. Each of the cars stopped before a scrawny man dressed in a black suit exited the front car’s driver’s side to open the passenger door. A hefty man in a full dinner suit grunted as he pulled himself out of the car, complaining to the men that had arrived from the other cars about certain things. He hobbled his way to the mansion, passing the marble statues to make his way slowly up the stone steps. This was his home, and it was also home to his daughter, Marsha - the same girl that was infatuated with Tyler.

Marsha sat in the spacious living room, texting away on her phone and watching the TV like an oaf. Her father grunted as he entered the room, making his way over to one of the back walls.  
“Flower of my life,” her father grumbled to her.  
“Hello, father,” Marsha greeted. “How was your trip?”  
“Let’s just say, it’s taken care of,” her father spluttered as he victoriously shook the belongings in his hand, before opening up a part of the wall to reveal a safe.  
“Papa, Papa!” Marsha screamed pointing to the TV. Her father turned to look across the room. “Tyler is on TV!” she cheered as the TV showed footage from Alecia Trahir’s birthday party, including a short clip of Tyler talking to Brendon Urie.  
“The Joseph boy?” her father questioned. “I don’t know what you see in that guy. You could have anyone in the world but you stay fixated on that factory boy,”  
“Papa I love him, look he’s partying with Brendon Urie!” she answered. “I’d love to be a singer like him,”  
“Well if that’s what you want, my flower,” her father said, returning to the contents of the safe. “I shall see what I can do.”

***

A warm light beamed in through the bedroom window. Josh carefully opened his eyes, scared he would find that last night was all just a dream. It wasn’t. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he spotted Tyler lying naked next to him. He looked over his amazing body, admiring every little contour and definition. Last night was unforgettable, but something was playing at the back of Josh’s mind. There was still something he needed; it darkened his mind like an overcasting shadow. He carefully got out of the circular bed to pull on a pair of boxers, before grabbing the rest of his clothes to tip-toe his way into the bathroom. Once dressed, he looked through Alecia’s medicine cabinet, inspecting every glass bottle and jar to see if the contents would satisfy his craving. Nothing would, and when it did the bottle was empty. He stood silently running his fingers through his hair, the shadow in his mind eating him up even more. He paced around, unsure of what to do when his eye was caught by the wad of money on the counter from last night. He analysed it intently, knowing he had no other choice.

Josh had managed to hail a taxi. It pulled up outside the derelict factory from the other night. Josh paid the driver and made his way inside. The place was much quieter than it was when the party was happening. Josh was relieved – the last thing he needed was for him to be bothered by anyone else. He had only come here for one person. He made his way through the building and up a set of steps before reaching a top floor space. He halted at the top of the stairs, shyly looking at the muscular man sat at a desk, the same authoritative look on his face. He locked eyes with Josh, and without speaking knew exactly what he had come for. He signalled him over with his hand, allowing Josh to step off of the stairs and over to the front of the desk. The man flicked open a knife and ran it through a white powder on a small pane of glass as Josh placed a few bills of money on the desk. Without hesitation, Josh picked up a small tube and snorted the powder into his nose. As he pulled away, the man held onto his light pink hair, before lightly tapping Josh on the nose almost as a way of saying to be careful. Josh’s shadows became lighter, giving him the confidence to make his way back to Alecia’s.

“I really have to talk to my stepmonster… Back soon, Josh xxx” the note read, taped to the side of a half-empty bottle of Scotch. Alecia hobbled into the bedroom, tearing the note off of the bottle to read it, before scrunching it up. She analysed the sleeping Tyler, before lightly placing herself on the bed next to him, taking in his natural aroma. She kissed him lightly on the shoulder, causing Tyler to wake up.  
“Good morning, handsome,” Alecia whispered. Tyler just looked at her confused, mainly as to where Josh was.  
“Where’s Josh?” he asked, sitting up in the bed and covering his self with the sheets.  
“Oh, he went out,” Alecia responded sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “So, I have booked a meeting with Annie for this morning,” she said, causing Tyler to open his eyes with a look of excitement. “Happy?”  
“Of course,” Tyler smiled back.  
“Good,” Alecia sighed as she fell backwards onto the bed next to him. Tyler couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious, however. After all, he was naked in a stranger’s bed with the same stranger who seemed to have ulterior motives. She placed a hand on Tyler’s bare back, running her hand between the freckles and marks on it.  
“You know, my beautiful boy, these things are not for free,” Alecia said, a tone of sternness in her voice. Tyler tensed his back slightly out of fear.  
“But, I don’t have any money,” he said back. Alecia snorted at the remark.  
“There are other things,” she said, sitting herself up and placing light kisses on Tyler’s back.  
Tyler shifted uncomfortably with every kiss placed on him.  
“You do want this to happen, oui? This could be your way out,” Alecia whispered. “You’re not going to have another chance like this.”  
Tyler lightly shook his head.  
“What does that mean?” she asked about the shake.  
“It’s nothing yet,” he replied.  
Alecia admitted defeat. She knew Tyler wasn’t game to sleep with her. She recoiled out of the bed, telling Tyler he had an hour to get dressed and look presentable before the meeting, before exiting the room. Tyler pulled his knees up to his chest, half out of excitement for meeting Annie, half out of fear for what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 'You & I' is one of my favourite movies, so it's quite fun to reimagine it with Josh & Tyler as the main characters :) Lemme know what you think!! :D


End file.
